I CAN'T RESIST YOU
by ladyerotica
Summary: an erotic love story between misaki and ijuiin sensei or more!
1. Chapter 1

I CAN'T RESIST YOU

-Chapter 1-

Misaki finally had the chance to leave the house without Usagi san knowing. It's because Usagi san was still sleeping although it's already 7am. (It's the time Usagi san usually woke up in the morning) He almost got no sleep last night because he had to finish the novel that he's currently working to, that the deadline was today. So Misaki wrote a short letter saying that he will only go to the University to finish his project together with Toudou. He didn't dare to tell Usagi san the truth that he's actually going to Ijuiin sensei to get his manuscript. He was slightly guilty because he lied to Usagi san but then he thought that this was only part of his work and nothing personal. When he arrived at the front door of Ijuiin sensei's apartment, he really don't why but his heart suddenly started beating so fast that he feel that it would come out of his chest anytime. He couldn't blame himself because he was an avid fan of Ijuiin sensei for a long time because of his manga, "Za kan". He really adored and admired the mangaka. After he calmed himself a little, he couragely ring the bell outside the door but no one answered. So he ring the bell again but nothing changed. He thought that maybe Ijuiin sensei wasn't at his apartment right now but he had to make sure of it. Good thing that Shizuku Ishi, one of the editor in charge of Ijuiin sensei gave him the security code just in case something like this would happen. After he entered the security code, the door automatically opened in an instant then he nervously went inside. "Sugoi", Misaki said to himself. Ijuiin sensei's apartment was also wide and spacious like that of Usagi san. Misaki thought that this was only natural for a famous mangaka like him. Then he searched but didn't saw Ijuiin sensei anywhere except for the room upstairs. At first he hesitated but decided to check it out since he was already there. He slowly opened the door and to his great surprise he saw Ijuiin sensei there still sleeping peacefully like a child with NO CLOTHES ON except for his SUPER SEXY BLACK BOXER! "GJYKDLRGQWEFGJKLFKDE$%!", Misaki said to himself, with his eyes widened like he saw something fabulous while his hands covering his mouth to avoid him from making any noise. He was so shocked that his body frozen there in a moment!

*What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!

* Your reviews will be highly appreciated! If you want me to continue this story i really need some inspiration from you guys, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I CAN'T RESIST YOU

Chapter 2

Misaki still couldn't believed what he just saw with his own two eyes, his hero, the writer of his bible, was ALMOST NAKED in front of him. He slapped his face to check if it's only a dream but it's not. It's the reality. Then his whole body suddenly heated up and trembled a lot. He's now slowly losing self control. He decided to go nearer to take a better look at this "gorgeous" view. He immediately noticed that Ijuuin sensei's face was so beautiful like an angel. There was no single blemish on it and his eyelashes were pretty and long too. His hair even though slightly messy still looked attractive because of its pitch black color. "Ijuiin sensei was really handsome even when he's sleeping", Misaki said to himself. "He's like a prince descended from a fairytale", Misaki added. Not only was his face perfect but also his body. Ijuiin sensei's body was muscular that made him looked very strong and reliable. His shoulders were broad, his arms and legs were long and his skin was pure white but there was only one single sight on Ijuiin sensei's body that really caught Misaki's attention—and it's no other than the SUPER SEXY BLACK BOXER of his idol. Ijuiin sensei's boxer was a bit loose because of the long time that he's sleeping. And luckily because of that, Misaki could almost see the mangaka's dark blue brief. "GHTRIEVMVKTMKVKGDJYN% ", Misaki repeated again the censored word. Even when his boxer and brief on, Misaki could almost trace the shape of Ijuiin sensei's cock. Misaki stared at it with great curiosity and noticed that the mangaka's cock was big that it was bulky on his underwear. He was then really curious what was the exact look of Ijuiin sensei's cock. "Was it the same with Usagi san's cock"?, "Was it dark or light in color"?, etc. While crazily imagining those hentai stuff, Misaki unconsciously swallowed back and stick out his tongue playing on the corner of his mouth, just like preparing to eat a very delicious "food". Misaki was already lost in his own world and couldn't distinguish what's right or wrong. As a result, Misaki suddenly became "hard" and he really feel that he would "come" sooner. He was completely overcome by his strong sexual desire. He was not really contented by just only seeing. He really wanted to touch Ijuiin sensei too. He was sure that it would feel really good but then he thought that if he did that, Ijuiin sensei might accidentally woke up and he would be in a great danger situation. So he concentrated his mind to control himself from doing nasty things. Then all of the sudden, a bright idea came up to his mind. He searched for his iphone in his jean's pocket and looked for its camera. He focused his phone camera on different body parts of Ijuiin sensei most especially his "BIG AND YUMMY COCK". He immediately saved all the pictures then put it all together in one folder he renamed "MY DEVIOUS DESIRE". After he calmed himself a little, he decided not to wake up Ijuiin sensei because he was still resting. Even he knew that the rest time of an artist like a novelist or mangaka was precious so it's better not to disturb him. He told himself that he would just come back in the afternoon. Misaki looked at Ijuiin sensei for the last time still lying on his bed without even knowing that someone in front of him was lusting over his HOT AND SEXY BODY. As Misaki was about to leave the room, Ijuiin sensei finally woke up from his slumber. Misaki panicked and his mind was going blank.

*What will be the continuation of Misaki's story? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
